


We Made It Work

by MissHockeyCenter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Meet, First Time, Geno and Sid's Story, M/M, Mafia AU, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Protective Geno, Sidney is too innocent, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHockeyCenter/pseuds/MissHockeyCenter
Summary: This is Geno's and Sid's story of how they met and fell in love, and even to the moment when they had Grayson.





	We Made It Work

Maybe he was crazy for doing this. 

Maybe he was crazy for going against tradition and taking a mission... his only mission. It seemed simple enough: trail Evgeni Malkin, get intell on him, and strike him where it hurts. Or just kill him. But there was a tinge in his heart telling him he couldn't do it, he couldn't take a bullet to the man's head. It would forever live with him and he would have to go to sleep at night dreaming about it. It wasn't sonething he could do.

From the first and second day, he could already tell that the man wasn't a dangerous person. There was no special thing about him. The only way Evgeni Malkin could strike fears within the hearts of someone was through his intimidating height. He didn't seem much taller than Sidney himself, but he sure did tower over him. 

Currently, Sidney has followed his target into a night club with his peers. They had all sat in a booth, a ways from where Sidney sat on a bar stool. Occasionally, Sidney would look up to find a deep pair of brown eyes staring at him. Malkin. He would avert his eyes as slyly as he could, without looking as if there was something suspicious about him. He went back to drinking his beverage, toying with the straw before taking a slow, refreshing sip. 

"Excuse me," someone had called in his ear, over the loud thump of the music, " I couldn't help but notice you sitting alone over here. Mind if I join you." Sidney looked at the man, a bored expression on his face, he was in no mood to be talking to somebody he met at a club. He wasn't here to flirt, he wasnhere to kill somebody. 

"Oh, no thank you, I'm fine." Sid had politely rejected, offering a smile to the other man. 

The man frowned, trying again, "Let me buy you a drink, I don't see any boyfriend anywhere." He leaned closer, completely invading Sid's personal space, "One drink."

"I said no. I'm engaged." Sid tried, not enjoying that his mission was interrupted. 

The man grabbed Sidney's left hand forcefully, shocking him, "Where's your ring?" He pulled Sidney off the stool, getting a grip on his waist, "You know, I don't like being lied to." 

Sidney almost visibly gagged, the man reeked of alcohol. He regained his posture, trying to shove him off, "I'm not interested!" 

"You lied to me, you owe me!" He pulled Sid closer, reaching down and cupping his butt, giving it a hard squeeze, causing Sid to flinch.

"He said no." A voice sternly called, drawing the attention of both Sidney and the pervert. He looked over the guy's should and met the eyes of his target, Evgeni Malkin, "Let him go." 

The guy shoved Sidney to the side and confronted Malkin, only slightly intimidated by the built of the Russian, "I was only trying to be nice." He grabbed Sidney's arm anf pulled him, "Let's g-" he wasn't ablt to finish his sentence because Malkin had punched him across the face causing him to stumble back into the counter, "What the hell?!"

"He said he doesn't want to go with you." Malkin met Sid's eyes and motioned for him to follow, "I'll walk you home." 

Sidney nodded and followed him, leaving the pervert to clutch his jaw in pain. Malkin had offered him to walk home in safety, and Sidney wasn't going to pass up to opportunity. 

The Russian offered him his arm to grab on to, Sid wove his arm into his, clinging on to him. He guesses it's so other men can see to not bother him. Sidney walked along side him, but made sure to stay about one step behind him at the same time. 

"You okay?" Malkin asked, peering over at Sid, who nodded, not daring to look at him. His cover was blown, Evgeni would sure notice him if he snuck around, "He didn't hurt you when he grab you right?" 

"I'm fine, thank you, sir." Sidney quietly responded, trying to find a way to walk home on his own. 

"Call me Evgeni Malkin, or Zhenya."

"Sidney."

"No last name, Sidney?"

"Crosby."

They walked in silence up until they got to Sid's apartment.

"This your apartment?" Evgeni asked, looking up at the mid-condition complex. Sid nodded, turning to leave, but is stopped by Evgeni, "I'd like to take you to dinner." He wasn't asking, he was insisting. 

Sidney knew better than to deny a dominant male, "Okay." He said, not wanting to anger the Russian, after the bar he knew that he was capable of really injuring someone, "What day would you have in mind?" 

"Friday? I'm pick you up at 7:00. We go eat Chinese, maybe real Russian." Evgeni smiled a heartwarming one that made Sidney's insides melt.

Sid returned it, "Friday is perfect."

\-------

"What the fuck do you mean he knows who you are!" Demanded his father, Sidney flinched at the tone of his voice, "You had one job you disgrace of a son!"

"I'm sorry, Sir." 

"No. If you fuck this mission up it's your final damn mission! You hear me little boy! Fix this!" He scolded and hung up the phone. 

Sidney sighed and dissembled the phone. He knew his dad was going to tell his uncle, his uncle was going to tell his fiancee, and his fiancee was going to kill him. What Sidney did reflected on his husband-to-be.

He sprawled himself out on his bed and closed his eyes, comming up with a plan B.

\-------

"Tell me about yourself." 

They were at a fancy restaurant, all formal wear, and nice shoes. Slicked back, combed hair, and people who were to snobby to talk about anything other than what their significant others do for a living and how much fun they have making money. Sidney hated fancy restaurants, he hated rich people, he hated stuck up people. 

Evgeni smiled at him, pouring him a glass of alcohol, Vodka to be exact, "I'm make sure to get best vodka for you."

"Vodka? On the first date?" Sid shamelessly flirted, "What do you take me for? A harlot?" He flirtatiously smirked, taking a sip of the Vodka, letting it burn his taste buds, just how he liked it, "Why don't you tell me about yourself first, it only seems formal." 

"What is there to know? Have you seen hockey?" Malking asked, downing the Vodka faster than Sidney. Of course Sidney knew what hockey was, he enjoyed the sport, he didn't watch it a lot, but he knew the basics of it. He knew the teams, a few of the captains, Evgeni Malkin was captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins.

"I've watched a few games, I wasn't really allowed to watch it growing up." He finished drinking the cup, before meeting Evgeni's gaze across the table, "Tell me more personal things, what does the hockey world not know about Mr. Malkin?" 

The Russian chuckled, "You have watch hockey. I'm impressed you didn't freak out." 

"Well don't flatter yourself, I was never one to keep up with hockey, I still don't, but it has always intrigued me with how well you guys can multitask on 1/8 of an inch thick blades. Incredible." Sid marveled, Malking watched with delight, taking in the way Sidney talked about it, he was definitely interested in it alright, "Tell me other things about yourself Evgeni, hockey is interesting, but I want to know you." 

"Again, not much to know," He picked up his menu to hide his own face from Sid's view, "by the way, you look very beautiful." He commented, only looking up to see Sidney's reaction.

Sidney blushed a scarlet red, his lips parted, he stared a bit wide eyed at the sudden compliment, he looked down, attempting to hide his face to clear himself from embarrassment.

"Is true, Sid is very beautiful." 

\-------

One date turned to two, two turned to three, which turned into four, five, six. Sidney found himself seeing Evgeni every week, only to find himself drifting farther away from the mission and further into Malkin's arms.

Over these past four months, Sidney had learned more about Geno than what the NHL really showed. He wanted to be a family man, he wanted kids, he loved sushi and reading on the days he had off. He preferred to live extravagantly while Sid loved regular things, he wasn't a fan of diamonds or gold like Zhenya, he didn't enjoy designer clothing. Zhenya accepted that, he didn't push Sidney into doing things he didn't want to do. Sidney enjoyed his company. 

Currently they were sitting on the couch, it was Geno's day off after coming home from a four day trip. They had played Columbus and won the game, when they got back his team decided on going out to celebrate, but Geno skipped out longing to have Sid in his arms again, earning some teasing banter from his team. That's how they got to Geno lying on his back, reading a Russian classic, while Sidney layed on top of him, reading Romeo and Juliet, both savoring the taste of raw fish and squid. 

"Sid?" Geno called, Sidney peered over his book into the Russian's deep brown eyes, "Come to game?" He asked, it took Sidney a second to realize what he meant before his eyes blew wide, "Wear my jersey?" 

"You mean go to your next game? Your home game? This Monday? Geno, does your team know about me?" He asked, slightly flustered at the thought of having Malkin sprawled across the top of his back as if it were his last name. 

"Yes, I'm was thinking, wear jersey for a while?" Geno hinted, hoping his oblivious crush would catch on, "Be my boyfriend?" 

Sidney's face flushed, his heart raced, and his breath caught in his throat. He shouldn't, "Yes." He happily responded, nodding his head. Geno made him feel good, like he was worth something more than what his fiancee and father let him believe. 

Zhenya's face broke out in a huge grin, he grabbed Sid by his thighs and hauled him up his body until his face was leveled with his, drawing a surprised yelp from Sidney, who on the inside was starting to enjoy that his new boyfriend was a hockey player. A hot hockey player who was pulling him into a bruising kiss, by gripping his hair and pulling his head down. One hand in his hair, the other on his hip grinding him down onto Geno's brief covored cock.

He really shouldn't.

\-------

It's been two months. Two months since Geno asked him out. Two months since he took his virginity. He's in love, and he isn't ashamed or disappointed in himself. He's been going to his home games, wearing his original away jersey, which had definitely sparked some questions with the media. 

Lately he's been feeling off, very off. Constant nausea, tired all the time, and it seems he starts to get irritated more then he should. Geno was on a road trip, so he wouldn't be back for a few more days, until then, he had a few days to figure out if he had a bug or the flu. 

He knew he didn't have a fever. So he's going to rule that out. Which means he'll have to go to the clinic tomorrow and find that out. 

The entire day he spent overthinking his sudden illness. Would he be a burden to Geno? Will he have to take a new medication that involves taking time away from Geno's personal schedule? What would Geno do about this? 

He caught himself mid-thought, gasping slightly as he came to realization. This entire time, all he's been thinking about is Geno. Not "What would my father think? What would my fiancee do- Ex fiancee?" It's been Geno this entire time, how gentle he is when he speaks to him. When they're gliding on the ice during an open-skate. When he caresses his cheek when he's staring longingly into his eyes. The way he handles him when they're in the bedroom and-

"Holy fuck!" He whispered-yelled, coming to his next realization, "Holy fuck! Holy fuck! Holy fuck!" He fumbled for his phone on the bed side table, dialing the numbers to the nearest clinic. The phone hummed and hummed until finally somebody answered the phone.

"Hello, this is the Pittsburgh Quick-Stop Clinic, how may we help you today?" 

"When's the earliest spot you can take me in?" 

"Let me check," he heard papers moving around and the soft tapping of the keys on her keyboard, "We can take you in tomorrow at around 1:30, does that work for you?"

"Yes that's perfect, thank you." 

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow, have a nice day!" 

"Yeah you too." He quickly hung up, knocking his phone against his forehead. He was so fucked.

\-------

Sidney sat in the doctor's office, looking at all the different pamphlets and posters that were all around his room. Most were pregnancy related and he should probably pick a few up just incase. 

The door opened, and in came the white-coated doctor, he smiled at Sidney and stuck his hand out for him to shake, "Good Afternoon, Mr. Crosby, I'm Dr. Birmingham and I will be discussing your test results with you and your options. I understand you are 24?" 

"Yes, Sir, I am." He comfirmed, leg shaking nervously.

"Well, I'm here to discuss your options for your pregnancy." He stated, looking through his paperwork.

"Pregnancy?" Sidney gasped out, "I'm pregnant?" He wanted to faint, he was fucked.

Dr. Birmingham nodded, "You are about one and a half months along, so about six weeks." Sidney took a deep breath, taking in the information, "As for your options: You can go through with the pregnancy and give the baby up for adoption. If you're still in college, you can always terminate the pregnancy." 

Sidney's mouth went dry, he felt a ping in his heart, should he do it? Of course he should, he can't be pregnant when he gets home, he can't even have a boyfriend. His dad would kill him and so would Adam, "Yes, I would like to terminate the pregnancy." 

The doctor smiled reassuringly, "Well, let's get you started on some vitamins and we can set up a date for your surgery. Good thing for you is that you are still within the legal time we can do this. I will contact you with any information I have regarding any changes to plans a few days prior to the date."

"Okay."

"We will start by giving you an ultrasound to better determine where the fetus is and we can tell you how the procedure will go. We can do this all tomorrow."

"Perfect."

They both stood up, shaking each other's hands, "Great, I'll keep in touch."

\-------

Sidney read over the directions on the tablet. Geno cannot know, he cannot know anything about it. The ultrasound had to be well hidden. How could he have messed up so badly? He slept with his target, he's dating the target. He hasn't called to keep his superiors updated on the mission, he was probably already in deep trouble.

"Sidney! I'm home!" He heard Zhenya call, he didn't even hear him come in, he didn't hear his car either. He threw the photo of his ultrasound inside his pillow case and the pills in his drawer. He could hear his footsteps approaching, until finally the stopped at the door and in came Zhenya, a ney formed bruise forming on his chin, "Sidney!" 

"Zhenya! What happened?" Sidney worried, gently stroking the bruise on his lover's jaw.

"Backes. Didn't like how game go, fight against me." He grumbled, leaning down to kiss Sidney, when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. A small little flap was hanging out of Sidney's pillow, "What's that?" He asked gesturing towards Sid's pillow, who visibly paled, cursing himself for not hiding it better. How cliche. Sidney trailed his eyes a way from it, trying to distract the Russian from going over there, "No, Sid, what do you have under pillow?" He walked over to the bed and pulled the piture put from the pillow's sheet, Sidney stayed in place as he watched his boyfriend freeze at the picture. 

He tried to come up with a good excuse, "Zhenya, I can expla-" 

"Sid what is this?" He held up the picture.

"I-it's an ultrasound." He whispered, "I'm pregnant." He lowered his head in shame, listening to Geno gasp at the announcement. 

"What?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I-" Geno kissed him. He shut him up by kissing him, when he pulled back, Sidney cocked his head to the side in confusion, "What?"

"Wonderful news!" Geno exclaimed, gathering Sid in his arms.

"You-You're not mad?" He whimpered.

"Why would I be? I love kids! Always want kids, getting too old." He explained planting fluttering kisses all over his face, and finally, Sid smiled his lopsided smile and laughed in delight. He wasn't mad, he was excited for this! And Sid, Sid wanted to get rid of it. He was going to hurt Geno like that, but he didn't want to, he loved him too much, "I love you, Sidney." Zhenya proclaimed.

"I love you too, Zhenya." 

\-------

_3 months_

Sidney Decided to keep it. Zhenya was too happy about it, he was so excited, which helped his excitement grow aswell. He clutched his disposable phone in his hand, debating on whether to call after oh so long. 

He dialed his dad's number, drumming his fingers against the countertop in his apartment. 

"So now you call? What? Are you going to tell me he knows you're part of the Buffalo Mafia?" 

"No, Sir. The mission is going fairly well. He has no clue as to why I am here and is under the impression that I am a college student studying to be a historian." Sidney relayed, tapping his foot nervously, he was lying so bad right now, he was hoping it didn't show in his voice.

"Why haven't you called?"

"I've been around him too much for him to not find a side phone call on a disposable advice suspicious. It's been difficult to be alone with him."

"Anymore you want to tell?" 

"This might take longer than what is believed." Lies. All lies.

"We said seven months!"

"I know! But with the way things are going, the mission is going to need more time." 'Because I'm pregnant and need to pop this baby out before I go back home.' He thought.

"How much longer?" 

"As long as I need." He hung up, and dissembled the phone as quickly as he could.

Everything went so wrong.

\-------

_5 Months_

He was already showing a little bit, his stomach beginning to stretch to accommodate the fetus. Zhenya was so excited, always too worried to leave Sidney alone at their house. Just recently he asked Sidney to move in, to which Sidney quickly agreed, not wanting Geno to be separate from their child. Sidney had been keeping busy while Geno was away, cleaning up his partially messy house, redecorating, doing yoga, reading multiple books on the wonders of the mind and pregnancy books, he even got into meditation (all thanks to Jonathan Toews, his fello Canadian). Sometimes, he even thinks of what Patrick, his cousin, would do in this situation. He'd probably freak out. Worrying about what his father and the mafia would think.

Not only had his pregnancy progressed, but so had the way he reacts towards people. He stopped bowing his head at more dominant males, he stopped waiting to be spoken to, he stopped flinching at the touch of others, and he learned how to communicate better, even if it still was awkward. 

The doctors told him that the baby should begin to move around more, and Sidney was definitely feeling it. He stared up at the ceiling of their room, his hand intertwined with the hand that was on his belly. He couldn't sleep, everytime he would close his eyes the baby would move. He shifted uncomfortably, moving to lay on his other side.

"Sid, wha's wrong?" Geno sleepily asked.

Sidney cuddled closer to Zhenya, trying to take in his warmth, "Nothing go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you." 

"Is it baby?" 

"Yes." 

Zhenya began to softly rub the swell of his belly, humming a tune until Sidney was able to finally relax without having to move around, "Better?" 

Sidney hummed in approval, finally shutting his eyes and going to sleep.

\-------

_7 Months_

"You carry pregnancy very well." 

Sidney blushed, unconsciously rubbing his belly, he's taken the habit of supporting his belly anyway he could to release stress on his back, "You really think so?" He asked Brent, who smiled and nodded his head, "I don't understand how you did it twice or how you were able to carry twins in your first pregnancy, one baby is hard enough." 

Brent laughed, taking a sip of his tea. They had decided to meet up in Pittsburgh when some of the Blackhawks came down for Sidney's baby shower, they had done this before during the playoffs when he was around four months. Brent had run into him after the game and began to talk to him about his pregnancy, giving him advice and recommending certain brands of baby products. Sidney at the time only nervously laughed, not knowing what to do when he finally introduced himself as Brent Keith, the significant other of Duncan Keith.

"It took a lot of me screaming at Duncs and cursing at him to keep me sane during my pregnancy. You have no idea the vulgar things I said to him during labor." At the mention of labor, Sidney's face drained of color, it didn't go unnoticed by Brent, who began to laugh, "You forgot about child birth?" 

"It wasn't my first thought!" Sidney defended, which is true, it wasn't. The entire time he has been dodging calls from the Mafia and he knew sooner or later, they were going to believe he was dead, and leave it be. That's what was on his mind.

"That was all that was on my mind, especially with the twins, birthing them two was a nightmare, but birthing Jack was easier by the long run." Sidney mentally let out a sigh of relief, atleast he wasn't having twins.

"Well at least you won't have to curse at Duncs anytime soon." Sid joked, smiling at Brent, who shuffled awkwardly in his seat and cleared his throat, fixing his hat.

"Actually..." 

"No way!" Sidney exclaimed, he smiled widely, reaching over to grasp the older man's hand, "Are you-? Again?" He motioned with his head towards his belly.

Brent nodded, blue eyes gleaming, "Yeah I am, I'm a little under three months!" 

"Have you told Duncan yet?" 

"Nope, I didn't want to tell him just yet, I wanted to record his reaction this time. The first two times he flipped out and almost started crying."

"You have to show me the video!" 

Brent winked at him, replying, "I'm sending it to almost everyone in the league."

\-------

_9 Months_

Nothing that Brent had said could have prepared him for labor. He's been in labor for four hours and he wanted to die. Geno sat on the chair beside him, not really helping, just being the worst fiancee ever. 

"Wow, that's big contraction." He stated, watching the monitor as it spiked. 

Sidney glared at him, "I know it's a big contraction. I can feel it." He gritted, moaning in pain and grasping on to the bed handle, "Where the hell are the doctors? My water broke ten minutes ago!" He complained. Geno went to press a kiss to his lips but Sidney turned his head away, "No, I'm mad at you." 

Geno raised an eyebrow at him, confused, "Why?"

"You got me pregnant!" Sid stated, adding "Asshole." To the end of the sentence.

"Takes two to make baby." 

"Get out." Sidney gasped in pain when the next contraction hit, "I need this baby out of me." Fuck Zhenya right now, he really wasn't helping. 

A nurse walked in, probably to check his dilation process. She asked him to spread his legs for her and he didn't care at this point. Brent told him once, "When you have your first kid, all your dignity goes down the drain. You just stop caring about how you look and sometimes how you smell." Sidney had laughed, believing it as a joke, but now he understands what he meant. 

"Alright, Mr. Crosby, I think you're about ready to start pushing." Sid had sighed in relief, not caring if the nurse heard, which she did, making her laugh, "Every new mom is relieved." She shot him a smile, "Ima have you put your legs up here for me, to give the baby a wider opening to slide out of." Sidney nodded allowing her to move his legs, he glanced up at Evgeni, who seemed to have been already looking at him. Zhenya kneeled next to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Next his mid-wife came in, which seemed to be a pretty petite male in his late thirties, "Alright, Sidney, when you feel your next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can." Sid nodded, as a new contraction he he began to push, "Perfect, just like that." 

He didn't realize that about ten minutes have passed, and he had pushed several times to try and get his baby out. This was too hard and now he definitely doesn't understand at all, how Brent was okay with getting pregnant more than once. After this he wasn't having anymore kids. Sidney's temple is officially shut down.

"The head is crowning! Another push and the head will be out!" His mid-wife shouted, this was too tiring. He didn't want to. Another contraction hit and Sidney pushed again, feeling the head slide out. It felt as if a huge mass of pressure left his body, giving some relief to the strained body, "There it is, a few more and you'll have your baby!" The mid-wife seemed more cheery than Sid at the moment. 

"C'mon, we'll finally see them, you can do it Sid, you can do it." He really wished Geno would shut up. He should do this and see if he wanted encouragement while pushing a live human being out of his ass. Sidney began to push again, grabbing on to Evgeni's hand, squeezing it tightly. 

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! You try doing this, Evgeni!" He shouted, irritated by the fact that the baby wasn't comin out sooner.

"The shoulders are out! One more push!" Sidney complied, feeling his baby completely slide out. Wails filled the room, and Sidney couldn't believe it. He had a baby. He has a child. He and Geno have a baby together. 

The nurse cleaned their baby off, and ran through the ordinary checkups with them, until finally, _finally,_ they placed a blanket-covered, wriggling mass on his chest, while another cleaned up the table and put his legs down. 

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The nurse announced and then left the room to give them time alone.

"A boy?" Sidney whispered, staring down at his son, "He's so chubby," and he was, he had pale, chubby skin, that he knew would probably grow a bit darker. He had his nose, and the fullness of his lips but the shape of Geno's, Geno's dark, dark hair color with Sid's thickness, and finally his eyes. He had Sidney's golden brown eyes, that were wide open, staring at Sidney's matching ones, "Hi! Geno, can I please name him?" He pleaded, he knew of the perfect name, one that he's been thinking of for a while.

"You birth him." 

"Grayson Evgeni Malkin." 

Geno kissed Sidney's lips, then Grayson's head of hair, and whispered, "I'm proud of you." Then leaned back and marveled at his gorgeous, incredible fiancée and beautiful son laying in the bed. This was his family now.

Sidney didn't have to worry about the mafia or his father or Adam anymore, all he had to worry about was his family and he's never felt better. He's never been more in love with two people in his life. They made it work.


End file.
